A Royal Time For A Lonely Hard Period
by PruBen
Summary: The 1850s are a long and hard era to live in. Dresses that are to thought and women needed escorts.Men were dukes and lords. Having there mothers find them a wife.


This is a story of friends meeting and becoming more then just having an acquaintanceship. The 1850s are a long and hard era to live in. Dresses that are to thought and women needed escorts..Men were dukes and lords. Having there mothers find them a wife. In this instance.. The men and Women have been asked to dance together with another they never knew... four strong willed teens fighting for the right to be a teen. The day was warm and lovely. The first day of spring was here and the snow was melting away leaving budding flowers and birds to fly around happily and freely in the wind. Sofia was sitting outside her home on a tea table. Bonnet days finally over and she can feel the wind in her hair.  
>She was reading a nice book when her Governess came and told her to be ready in two days. There will be a young lady and gentle men ball. She scowled. Lady Thurston her babysitter giggled. " Your Cousin will be there. So you won't suffer alone" She said. Sofia still sighed and bit on her biscuit. Ian and Sasha had been having a slight cup of tea when their aunt had told them. "But we do not wish to go, Aunt." He had protested. But their aunt wouldn't hear any of it. Sasha was sent to her room to find adequate clothing, Ian to his. Ian had always hated going to these, he had always seemed out of place. He dance with a few girls, yes, but they never seemed to actually get along with him. Sasha was the same, none of the teen boys had been nice, even the 'gentle' ones. Yet, they were going yet again.<p>

Brian arrived early enough to hear his cousin scream. He smiled a bit as he came in only to sigh with disbelief. There was utter chaos going around. Lady Thurston and Mr Philips running in and out stair case with dresses. Sofia hadn't had a fitting in over a year. And that was before her breast came along. " None of them Fit Daddy" She said exasperated. Still in her challace and corset Brian walked in to give her a gift. Sofia knew what it was. " Oh thank you kindly dear cousin. I should have known you already knew that I needed a dress" She placed it on. Then fixed her hair and placed her gloves on. Giving her cousin a hug she went to his ear " Help me sneak out agian; if you will. I do not wish to be there at all. So maybe a few hours will Satisfy Lady Thurston" She said a walked briskly away to avoid Brian's disapproving eyes. Not too long after Ian had fixed his collar, his aunt and Sasha came in. Sasha was beautiful as usual, she was wearing long white gloves that matched a flowing white gown. Their aunt gazed at Ian with a critical glare for a few minutes, before deciding that he was adequate enough to leave. "Now remember, you must find yourselves lovers tonight. Your running out of chances." And with that, she pushed the two siblings out the front doors out to the carriage. "Ladies first" Ian said holding the door open for Sasha to get in. "I really don't want to go, dear brother..." He sighed. "Yes, I know dear Sasha... I don't wish to go either..." Once at the courtyard Brian led Sofia to a table and sat there watching her make faces at all the boys that drooled for her to dance with them. " Oh Sofia please do not become a wall flower. And for God sake stop making faces and the gay little twits. They just became 1 and twenty... " Sofia giggled and nodded to him " Yes Cousin I will behave myself. After all; I have nothing else to do"Ian led Sasha out of their carriage and to the courtyard. Looking around, Ian saw only one other table that had two empty seats. "Ah, hello there. Do you mind if we sit here?" Ian said pulling Sasha up next to him as he bowed at the two teens in front of him. Sasha was itching to go as soon as they had walked in. She kept trying to pull away until Ian had led them up to a table with two other teens already there. The boy was cute, and her cheeks went red as she stood next to her brother.


End file.
